Life Love and High school
by Vampire-Cinderella
Summary: okay so here it is. chapter 7. long time in the making i know but i am working on another andro fic. enjoy. pease R&R. peace love and lollipops. trance
1. Default Chapter

LIFE LOVE AND HIGH SCHOOL  
  
DIS. DON'T OWN 'EM JUST LIKE 'EM BLAH BLAH BLAH  
  
PLOT: GOOD QUESTON. HIGH SCHOOL SETTING WITH ANDROMEDA PEOPLES.  
  
RATING: PG13. JUST BEING SAFE.  
  
IF YA WANT MORE PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEE HOW MANY GOOD REVIEWS I GET AND IF I GET MORE THE 3 I WILL POST THE SECOND CHAPTER  
  
The first day of school at commonwealth high.  
  
" Um excuse me but can you help me? Trance asked walking up to a teacher.  
  
" Sure. I'm Mr. hunt. Can I ask your name?  
  
" I'm trance, trance Gemini. Nice to meet you. Can you please tell me where room 232 is?  
  
" Is it social studies?" hunt ask.  
  
" Ya it is"  
  
"Well that's my class and I am headed there my self."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful" trance said as she started off to class with Mr. hunt.  
  
" So are you new to the school?" hunt asked  
  
" New to the school and to the planet" trance responded  
  
" Where did you live before this?  
  
" I lived every where. I did not seem to live in anyone place longer then a few months" trance replied  
  
" I see. Well nice to have met you and here we are. Have a seat where ever you like"  
  
"Thanks" trance said and looked around, all the seats were taken but 2, and they where side by side ' oh well maybe I'll get a cute table buddy' trance thought  
  
Just then the bell rang and Mr. hunt started role call. "Beka valentine"  
  
"Here" said a blond, looking very bred, she sat behind trance.  
  
"Seamus harper" Mr. hunt called " I have him again? Is he here? Guess not.  
  
" Tyr anazai"  
  
" Me" said a tall dark guy from the back of the room, next to beka  
  
" I see you are a neitzchean"  
  
" I am, Mr. hunt"  
  
" Anyway, rommie ascendant"  
  
" Right here said a girl that sat in front of trance  
  
" I'm sorry but I can not pronounce your last name Mr. far traveler"  
  
" That would be me and please call me rev bem"  
  
" You're a magog. This is a first"  
  
" Please don't hold it against me, I am a wayist"  
  
" I was not going to. Trance Gemini I know is here"  
  
Just then a blond hair boy ran in, out of breath.  
  
' Humm he's kinda cute' trance thought 'damn it trance don't go there  
  
" Mr. harper, you're late but then again what is new?" hunt said  
  
" Ya well I was plugged into the schools system trying to clean out some bugs and no one told me to leave that wonderful land"  
  
" Yes well how many times have I heard that?"  
  
" Mr. hunt it's the truth. I swear"  
  
"Yes yes Mr. harper. There seems to be only one seat left, next to trance Gemini. Now Mr harper, try not to be a pain in the ass" hunt said to harper  
  
"Me? Me a pain in the ass? Not true" harper said sitting next to trance " hello I'm Seamus harper, super genius. But call me harper"  
  
" I'm trance Gemini" she said sacking hands, blushing slightly  
  
" Nice to meet you" harper said and then looked confused " are you really purple or am I going majorly insane?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Nope I'm really purple" trance replied and held up her tail "and I have a tail"  
  
"Wow" harper said, " I never met anyone like you before"  
  
"Excuse me Mr. harper, trance. Are you 2 paying attention?" hunt asked suddenly.  
  
" Wha.? Trance and harper said at the same time, both blushing  
  
" I was asking you a question Mrs. Gemini"  
  
"Oops" trance whispered " sorry Mr. hunt can you repeat it?"  
  
" Well seeing as you are new here very." Mr. hunt was interrupted by the bell " drats. Well see you all tomorrow. Have a nice lunch"  
  
As everyone was getting up to leave beka stepped on trance's tail.  
  
"OWW! My tail" trance said turning to beka " you stepped on my tail"  
  
Harper tyr rommie and rev all turned around to see what beka, who had a bad reputation, was going to do to the small innocent purple pixie  
  
" Oh sorry. I've never seen anyone with a tail so I was not looking where I stood"  
  
" Here let me look at it umm. trance? Rommie said/asked  
  
"Thank you and yes my name is trance. Are you rommie?  
  
" Yes I am" rommie said looking at her tail.  
  
" Wow beka what happened to the tough girl act? Harper asked  
  
" Shut up genius" beka snapped  
  
" There it is. Don't scare me like that Cuz"  
  
" Did ya hear me the first time?"  
  
" Ya I did but I didn't listen"  
  
" Listen up little man, I sujest that you shut up"  
  
Harper moved back " trance met Tyr, biggest nietchezen bastard ever" he said as he hid rev  
  
" Trance Gemini, nice to meet you, I believe" Tyr said  
  
" Umm hi" trance replied " oww!! What are you doing rommie?  
  
"Making sure it's not broken. Sorry if I hurt you"  
  
" You 6 still here? Hunt asked walking in  
  
" Yes Mr. hunt you see beka accidentally stepped on trance tail and now we are learning each others names"  
  
"Well that's good. How is your tail trance?"  
  
"Ask rommie but I know one thing. It hurts" trance replied  
  
" Sorry trance and it appears to be fine, it is going to be very bruised" rommie replied  
  
" Well that's good" harper said " now can we please go and get lunch?"  
  
" Sounds like a good idea harper" trance said  
  
" Well we had better hurry, we only have 10 mins left  
  
TBC. if ya want more please r&r and I will post the second chapter 


	2. life love and high school: chapter 2

Life love and high school Chapter 2  
  
Dis: don't own 'em just like 'em Note 1: I get a lot of reviews saying I have bad grammar and spelling 2 reasons for this 1) I am Canadian and we spell differently from the rest of the world 2) I have very bad hearing and I stopped me from learning how to spell right for a few many years Note 2: I am not trying to copywrite any ones story. This is an original thought by me for me and others that want to read it Note 3(and final) sorry this took so long to be made but I have had writers block on this story big time and this is for my friends who are driving me crazy asking if I have the second chapter done yet Archive: please give credit where credit is due Reviews: more reviews more chapters.  
  
Life love and high school, chapter 2  
  
Second day of school, first class, SS with Mr. hunt  
  
"Good morning class" Mr. hunt said walking in " I'll just take attendance and then we'll get on with our work"  
  
when he got to Tyr he realized that that he was not there, just then Tyr and beka walked into class holding hands and smiling.  
  
"Well well I do not nope that this will be an everyday" hunt said  
  
" No no Mr. hunt" Tyr said  
  
" Only days when this class is first" beka said taking her seat, still holding tyr's hand  
  
Trance turned around and faced beka " what are you so happy about?"  
  
"Trance your to innocent to know" beka said and pat her head  
  
"Okay then" trance said, looking confused  
  
"Ask little man when and if he gets here, he'll know" Tyr said and then kissed beka on the cheek  
  
" Umm excuse me Tyr beka. Can you please hold off the love bird stuff until after class?" hunt asked  
  
" We'll try," they said at the same time  
  
" Thank you" hunt answered and continued with the attendance " Mr. harper are you not here?  
  
"Yes yes I am Mr. hunt and before you say it I know I know I'm late  
  
" And your excuse this time?"  
  
" Umm I just am. No reason I just am" he said blushing and flashing trance a smile  
  
"Well then go take your seat and no talking," Mr. hunt said  
  
"Yes sir Mr. hunt sir" harper said and sat down beside trance and whispered " I have something to give you at break or lunch"  
  
" Me? Are you sure harper?" trance asked innocently  
  
" Yes yes you trance. What's up with them?" harper said pointing behind him  
  
" Love bird stuff, or that's what Mr. hunt called it but now let's listen, I am just kinda passing as is"  
  
" Well now that the class has settled down here is what we are doing today. I was looking over you test the other day and I noticed that almost all of you have a hard time on the paragraph/essay questions. So today we are going to read pages 55-67 in your texts books and answer one of the following paragraph questions. The questions are what changes happened in the 1990-2000? Explain your answers in full detail. Second how was the technology different back then comparing to now and third what was life like for the lower class people in that time. Make sure your answers are specific and have plenty of detail. Make them good and do a rough and good copy. You have until the end of class"  
  
" I hate this class" rommie said turning around only to find harper and trance looking at each other and obviously not on the planet and Tyr and beka kissing  
  
" As do rommie but if you want to pass I say we work and make Mr. hunt happy" rev said  
  
TBC so ya there's the second chapter hope ya like it. A/N the project they had to do is loosely based on something I had to do in SS this year. And keep in mind that hunt is based on my SS teacher Mr. Johnson 


	3. harpers thoughts

Chapter 3: Harper's thoughts  
  
  
  
" Okay can you please hand in work before the bell rings? Hunt asked  
  
Trance looked at harper " did you get it done?"  
  
"Nope.oops Mr. hunts gonna kill me" harper said looking scared  
  
"And why am I going to kill you Mr. harper?" Mr. hunt asked then looked at rev and rommie " thank you rev, rommie"  
  
"Your welcome" rommie said then looked at trance and harper " see you guys in the caf at break?"  
  
" Ya sure thing rom doll" harper said  
  
" Yuppers rom, gotta get food" trance replied  
  
" Great. Hey, love stuck beka, come on or we're gonna be late for PE"  
  
"Coming coming" beka said picking up her stuff and kissing Tyr on the cheek  
  
As rommie and beka left Mr. hunt asked, " why am I going to kill you Mr. harper?"  
  
" Well you see sire I didn't get my work done. Guess I was preoccupied" he said and out of the corner of his eye he saw trance blush  
  
"Well I'm not normally one to excuse late projects but this one time I understand. You can have until first thing tomorrow to hand it in" Mr. hunt said  
  
" What? I mean thank you" harper said  
  
" Well I gotta go to art now harper" trance said " have fun in computers, coming Tyr?"  
  
" Yes I guess so trance," Tyr said with a distance sound to his voice  
  
" Don't forget sparkly purple babe, I have something for you at break" harper said  
  
Walking away with Tyr trance turned and smiled " I know harper"  
  
After trance left Mr. hunt turned to harper " you have it bad for her don't you, Seamus?"  
  
"What? Me? Have it bad for her? Hell no" harper said and then realized he was not buying it, he looked at the floor " hell ya real real bad"  
  
" That's what I figured. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
" Listen I'm going to be.." Hunt cut off harper  
  
" Yes yes I know but I'm a teacher, I have no class next so I'll write you a note excusing your lateness. So what are you going to do about it?  
  
" Well I don't know to be honest" harper said  
  
" Well what are you giving her at break?"  
  
" A picture that I made on the computer. A bunch of flowers with words in the center of them"  
  
" Like what words?" hunt asked " are they easy to see?"  
  
" Words like love, pretty and trance and yes most of them are" harper said  
  
" Well that's a start" hunt said writing a note for harper " well here's your note now go to class"  
  
"Yes sir" harper said running to class 


	4. School days

CH 4: SCHOOL DAYS!!  
  
Dis: read it in the first chapter!  
  
Review: yes please.  
  
Everything else: read first chapter.  
  
A/N: my spelling/grammar is getting better. Slowly but surely. Also you all know some of the reasons behind it!  
" So what's going on with you can the boy?" Tyr asked as he and Trance where headed to Art class.  
  
By the time Trance has thought of a good answer they where at the class and Tyr was getting impatient.  
  
"Well little one?"  
  
"What's going on between you and Beka?" Trance asked, sheepishly.  
  
As they took their seats, sitting across from each other, Tyr said: " I do believe I asked you first, purple one."  
  
" Oh umm it's nothing, just friends!" Trance said a little to loudly.  
  
"Calm down, girl. If you are just friends then my race is worthless!" Tyr replied.  
  
" Your race is worthless, Neitzchean!" said a Nightsider that sat behind Tyr.  
  
"Tyr, don't do anything" Trance whispered quietly.  
  
" And why not?" Tyr asked, and evil look in his eyes, his boneblades in fighting position.  
  
"Because a Nightsider is not worthy of death by Nietchean"  
  
" I hate it when you are right! How did you know that?" Tyr asked, still in fighting mode.  
  
"Umm I just did" Trance said smiling.  
  
Tyr was about to say something when the bell rang.  
  
"Come on Tyr, time to see your girlfriend" Trance said then had to duck out of the way of Tyr's fist.  
  
"Good reflexes" Tyr complimented.  
  
IN THE CAF  
  
"So can I have my present now? Trance said when she saw Harper.  
  
" Sure thing my sparkly purple babe" Harper said.  
  
Just as Harper was handing her the present a deep rich voice cut in, snatched the present "Oh now really  
  
Harper, why are you giving this. thing a present?"  
  
Harper stood his ground and looked at the person and said: "Get lost Elssbett"  
  
" What you would rather have this purple thing?" Elssbett said moving around Harper " I mean, her gene's would probably wreck havoc on yours. I would be much better."  
  
" Well I like my women sparkly, purple and with out a bitch gene!" Harper spat out.  
  
" Ouch, low blow, love" Elssbett said putting her hands on Harper's shoulders.  
  
" Hey back off, bitch" Beka said, pushing though the crowd, Trance, Rommie, Tyr and Rev following her.  
  
" Well well well if it ain't cousin Beka, come to save the day!"  
  
" I said back off him, bitch!" Beka snapped.  
  
Just as Beka was about to throw a punch, Mr. Hunt walked in and stopped her.  
  
" I thought we where turning over a new leaf, Ms. Valentine"  
  
" I know I know" Beka replied  
  
" And you Ms. Mossadim, even if you are new to the school, you know not to touch anyone" just then the bell rang " get going, everyone!"  
  
TBC 


	5. friend in need

Dis: you know the drill. Read the before chapters. Blah blah blah. Please keep on reviewing. In case you have not figured it out my writers block has been cleared so there are many a more chapters coming until I run out of ideas. again. Peace love lollipops, trance  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Friday night  
  
Later that night while Trance was at home listening to her family argue, again. She thought to her self 'am I really in love with Seamus Harper? The boy that's always late, pain in the ass, never does his homework? I think I really am'  
  
" Trance!" her mother yelled. "There's someone at the door for you!" and then went back to yelling.  
  
As Trance came down stairs she saw the familiar blond spikey hair of Harper, looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"Umm maybe now is not a good time?" Harper said.  
  
"Well, umm, I don't want you going home seeing as you are here. Why don't you head up to my room? The one with the purple door and I'll be right back."  
  
As Harper headed up stairs he could hear Trance yelling " Would you 2 please stop yelling or I'm leaving!"  
  
Then he heard the sound of someone being slapped and Trance come into her room, holding her cheek and crying.  
  
" I think you better leave, Harper" Trance said.  
  
" No, I'm not leaving you alone in this house. My parents won't mind. Honest" Harper said, " Where's a suitcase?"  
  
"In my closet" Trance said, sitting on the bed.  
  
" Got it." Harper said " Now come on and get some stuff."  
  
As Trance and Harper come down stairs, her father asked: "And where do you think you are going?"  
  
" I told you already, we're having a sleep over at. Elssbett's house."  
  
" Did I agree to that?" her dad asked, stepping towards her, harper then started to move in front of her "Excuse me, boy"  
  
"Don't worry Harper, it was not my mother and father that where fighting or that hit me. It was my uncle. Him and my mother where fighting." Trance whispered, just then the fighting started again  
  
"I'm sorry," Harper said. " Not trying to be rude"  
  
" That's understandable." Mr. Gemini said. " Now Trance, sweetie, where will you really be?"  
  
"I'll be at Harper's. Oh but don't worry, the others will be there"  
  
"Alright. Now get going before this gets any worse." said Mr. Gemini " Oh and Harper, thank you for getting her out of the house."  
  
"No problem, Mr. Gemini. If you ever need me to do this again, just let me know. I'm willing to help"  
  
Trance and Harper, with Trance's hand in his and her suitcase in the other, walked to Harper's house 4 blocks away.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: yes I think this is leading up to something but at this moment I don't know fully. I just write what the trance in my head tells me to write. Lol. Thanks for reading. Please review. Peace love and lollipops, trance 


	6. Monday

Dis: read before chapters. Everything else. read the before chapters as well. Now wasn't that easy to read. LOL.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Monday at school: first block SS.  
  
" Mr. Harper?" Mr. Hunt called out first thing in the morning.  
  
" I'm here and I am on time for once in my life"  
  
"Congrats, Mr. Harper. Trance Gemini?"  
  
"She's not here." harper said, memories of what had happened that weekend still in his mind " umm, can you excuse me for a minute?" he then ran out of the room, just as he reached to phones he ran into Trance.  
  
" Hey Trance, I was just about to call and see if you where okay. Are you okay?"  
  
" Yeah Harper, I'm fine. My uncle was being a pain and nailed the door shut after she kicked him out."  
  
"Oh okay. Well Mr. Hunt was wondering where you where."  
  
" Thanks, Harper" Trance said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
" Hello Trance" Mr. Hunt said, " How are you?"  
  
" Fine. Sorry I am late."  
  
" Do you have a note?"  
  
" Yeah I do" Trance said " But you won't believe it."  
  
" Is this for real?" Mr. Hunt asked.  
  
" Yes it is. My mom told him to get out of the house so he left and nailed the door shut behind him. I then had to climb out the window and pull out the nails so my mom could get out and then there was an accident. So in other words it has been a comedy of error's" Trance said in one breath.  
  
" Wow had a bust morning did we?"  
  
" Oh yes." Trance said sitting down next to Harper.  
  
" Okay so today we are going to start our unit on old earth Canada." Mr. Hunt was saying, but Trance and Harper where to busy talking.  
  
" So your uncle really nailed the door shut?"  
  
" Yeah he did. It was not funny while I was having to pull out all the nails but now that I look back at it, it's really kinda funny."  
  
" So what made your mother kicked him out of the house all of a sudden?"  
  
"Lets just say he became a bigger pain in the ass then my parents where willing to deal with." Trance said looking down at the ground.  
  
" That did not really answer my question, Trance" Harper said, all of a sudden it dawn on him that Trance's one cheek was more bluish then normal " How hard did he hit you?"  
  
" What? He did not hit me" Trance said then realized he did not believe her " hard enough that I landed on my butt."  
  
" Are you okay?" Harper asked, getting more worried.  
  
" Oh yeah I'm fine. It just hurts a little. Besides my dad threatened to kill him if he came anywhere near me or the family. That includes my 2 sisters living with my grandparents right now."  
  
" Wow you have sisters? Now that I never knew"  
  
Trance was about to answer when the bell rang "Well gotta go Harper. See you at break" Trance gave him a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
" Bye Trance"  
  
" Umm Trance can I talk to you for a second?" Mr. Hunt asked  
  
" Sure. Tyr you head down. Tell me what I miss"  
  
"Yes Trance I will" Tyr said kissing Beka on the lips  
  
" Bye Trance see you at lunch"  
  
" Sure thing Beka"  
  
After they had all left Mr. Hunt asked: " Is everything okay at home, Trance?"  
  
" It's been better but now it will be alright with my uncle gone"  
  
" Are you sure?" Mr. Hunt asked? " Because I heard you spent the week end at Harper's because of your uncle"  
  
" Well that's true. But that was because I got tired of listening to him and my mother argue."  
  
" What did they fight over?"  
  
" Oh everything. Especially if it had to do with raising us kids" Trance explained. " He said my parents ignored our traditions. But now that he is out of the house all will be fine"  
  
" Alright. But if ever need help you can come to one of the teachers here at the school" Mr. Hunt said " just out of curiosity, have you met you counselor here at the school?"  
  
" Yes Mr. Hunt I have"  
  
" Okay good" Mr. Hunt said writing her note " now go to class"  
  
TBC  
  
My stories are starting to write them self's * pats little trance on her shoulder * all thanks to this little one. Thanks to all that have reviewed. I love 'em! Keep it coming, guys (and girls) peace love and lollipops, trance 


	7. old earth scifi

Ch 7.  
  
Dis: you know the drill read everything before.  
  
A/N: ya know what? My spelling/ grammar is crap and for this I am sorry. Please still love me * begs for forgiveness * and yes people I know this was a long time in the making but I had an idea for another story and forgot about this one. Well on with the story!  
  
Next day:  
  
"Okay, during the 1900's up to the around the year 3000, earth was huge into what they called "science fiction". Stories that had "amazing" technology and space travel. Authors and screen writers such as George Lucas, Gene Roddenberry and Kevin J. Anderson all had grand idea's." Mr. Hunt went on.  
  
"So Trance, any big plans for the weekend?" Rommie said, leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Nope sitting at home being bored like always"  
  
"Well listen, me, Beka, Tyr and the others are going to the beach on Saturday. Time to get summer started early. You're welcome to join us if you want"  
  
Trance was about to answer when Mr. Hunt cut in "Rommie, stop talking and answer the question: what was Gene Roddenberry known for?"  
  
"Ahhh, Star Wars?" Rommie stumbled.  
  
"Incorrect. See that's what happens when you don't pay attention. Ms. Gemini, can you answer the question?"  
  
" Gene Roddenbery was known for his ideas and creations of a show called Star Trek and its spin-offs." Trance answered, glad, for once, that she liked old earth programs.  
  
"Very good, I guess you where paying attention" Mr. Hunt asked. "Okay seeing as we are nearing the end of this chapter we will be have a test next Monday. I could give it to you tomorrow but I will be nice and let you have the weekend seeing as many of you need to study. Here is the outline for the test." Mr. Hunt handed out the out line. "You can now have the last 10 min if class to do whatever you want but you can't leave"  
  
"So Trance you want to come?" Rommie asked  
  
"Oh I don't know." Trance said looking at her friends.  
  
"Come on Trance, I'll be there so it will be fun" Harper said jumping into the conversation.  
  
"Yeah right up till you blow up the fire" Tyr jumped in.  
  
"Hey that was not my fault, besides won't you and Bek be down the beach having some "fun"?" harper said.  
  
Tyr was getting ready to punch him when Beka cut in "come on Tyr he was only joking, besides, that was the plan wasn't it?" Beka said, looking at Tyr  
  
"Yes I guess it was" Tyr said, giving Beka a kiss.  
  
"Sure I'll come" trance said out of the blue. "My parents want me out of the house more and it sounds like fun. What time?"  
  
"I'll pick you about noon?" Harper said  
  
"Sure thing harper. Talk to you all tomorrow" trance said as the bell rang.  
  
They all said their good byes and headed home.  
  
"What am I going to wear?" trance said looking through her closet.  
  
"Mom have you seen my bathing suit?"  
  
" Jeppers Trance you don't got to yell. We throw it out last time we moved" Mrs. Gemini said.  
  
"Darnit" Trance said.  
  
"Why honey? Do you need one?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to the beach tomorrow with Harper and them" Trance said "great just great, go to the beach with no bathing suit"  
  
"Honey, we can go buy you one"  
  
" But we have no money"  
  
"Sweetie, we can get some money for a bathing suit as long as its not to expensive"  
  
"Thanks mom, you're the best" trance said, giving her mother a hug and heading out the door.  
  
"No problem, Sweetie" Mrs. Gemini said getting in the car.  
  
TBC: okay its crap I know. But hey, it's all good. Thanks go to my SS11 teacher at Belmont senior secondary high, me Johnson. He is the reason we have "Mr. Hunt". I don't know George Lucas, gene roddenberry or Kevin J Anderson, they where just the Sci-fi people I thought of. Peace love and lollipops. Reviews make me happy. Lol. 


End file.
